


婚礼

by aaName



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaName/pseuds/aaName
Summary: 我终于搞哨向了！快落！是蕭寒劳斯提到过的赛博婚礼梗但是俺一下子想不出来要怎么续网恋就开了个画风类似的威廉吉布森式新坑（我太菜勒！劳斯求别打死我ww
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

上

**“我们会准备一个很大的蛋糕，填满芝士慕斯、甘纳许和吉利丁，在表面裱上整整八朵玫瑰……”**

**在一个乱糟糟的周六下午他们整垮了塔。那是个夏季日子，空气呈发亮的橘黄色与粉红色。在一种碎片化的广角视觉中，格朗泰尔在灶上手忙脚乱地搅一盆奶油慕斯，又把一勺奶油塞进安灼拉的嘴里。轻盈的苹果味儿，甜腻腻的云朵似的，安灼拉朝他笑了。**

**“我会教你如何跳舞，因为你是极美的……第一支舞将会大获成功，我们可以一直跳到天亮！”**

**许多玻璃光纤似的忽忽闪闪的精神触手朝安灼拉伸来，流经神经，流入血管，潜入骨髓，仿佛轰然点燃一条深暗的大河——宝石与烟花似的血红的火焰绽放、蔓延开来。**

**“你要给我戴上戒指吗，阿波罗？”**

**格朗泰尔在他的通感中说；他的声音听起来非常遥远，又近在咫尺，——他的嘴唇间流过纤细的风，微不可查地擦在安灼拉的耳廓上。**

**“谁来抛花束呢？我们应该抛给古费，还是飞儿呢？——我要你被玫瑰花簇拥着，全要红玫瑰！——你。应当用玫瑰簇拥着卡宾枪……”**

**火焰和浪潮的声响一阵阵冲刷安灼拉的耳膜。爱德华·霍普的白银镜面轰然碎裂，明亮的碎片类似大群的霓虹的蝴蝶，裹着油膜似的虹彩而全落入一座熔铸的火的瀑布的深渊：罂粟花海似的瓣瓣火舌翻卷流淌，好像蒙克笔下放着血色光焰的天空铺在上头——**

**“太过奢侈可不行，安灼拉，或许我们该在一只巨大的抽屉里举行婚礼，把双手放在《社会契约论》上宣誓。不论是山岳派，还是沼泽派，——直到吉罗婷女士将我们分开。”**

**他望着格朗泰尔温和而惶邃的绿眼睛，一层流质的星尘似的色素碎片铺在那深绿的猫眼石似的虹膜深处，仿佛海底远远闪烁的细碎金沙，直通往漆黑的瞳孔的深渊。从遥远的地方传来大雨的声响，哗哗地敲在薄薄一层金属上头——它属于另一片天空：一座阴沉的天鹅绒似的墨绿色穹顶。空气中有铁锈的气味……**

**一颗水珠慢慢流到安灼拉的脸颊上。**

**“原谅我。”**

**他摸索着拉住格朗泰尔的手。格朗泰尔把它握紧。**

**“安灼拉，喔，你这阿波罗，我的俄瑞斯忒斯，欧吕阿德斯，你这一朵鲜红的花朵！……”**

一.

安灼拉是在古费拉克的一个派对上认识格朗泰尔的。说到底，这其实是热安的房子，但是热安本人不是特别热衷于举办这类活动，因此习惯性地全交给古费拉克去办——于是总是办得很棒。目前热安的兴趣在于如何用未来主义描写北欧神话，在他的笔下，约顿海姆是意识流的，阿斯加德带有一股科幻反童话的味道，因此密米尔的描写令人想到詹姆斯·乔伊斯，而全文的风格则总处在《埃达》与《美国众神》之间而维持着微妙的平衡。

对于文学流派这一类事，热安总是很大度的，他本人的风格则总在新古典主义与阿道司·郝胥黎式的反乌托邦之间来回游走。这相当分裂，热安某次笑嘻嘻地承认，但不可否认的是，热安有本事把它把握得很好。（“俄耳浦斯在他脑壳里奏出了那些奇怪的调子，”古费拉克某次说，“他目前迷上了如何使那些想法成真啦。”）

对于垃圾这一类事，热安也是很大度的。普遍来说，热安研究的题材使他对工业垃圾产生了一种兴趣：它们在他的眼中得到升华，变成一种反乌托邦的视觉符号，他又把它们组装成一些洛可可样式的作品：其中包括一只锈迹斑斑的青铜仿生蜘蛛，一只赛博格鸟的合金外骨骼，聚碳酸酯的微缩雕花穹顶骨架，交叠重合成向日葵形状的全息影像；于是热安往家里装了许多他认为有价值的垃圾，其中包括坏掉的工业元件，坏掉的全息投影仪，以及坏掉的人。

安灼拉第一次碰上格朗泰尔的时候场面相当混乱——伴随着物品摔碎的乱糟糟的声响——热安的门铃大作——硅制零件哗啦啦掉了一地——在这些噪音中一个人从大门外凭空摔了进来，砰地倒在地上，哑着嗓子大声咒骂：

“混蛋！混蛋玩意儿——”

又从地上爬起来，重新冲出门去，额头在门框上狠狠撞了一下，他又骂了一句：

“我说过啦，门框不准乱跑！门框必须呆在原来的位置上！荒弃职守的——胡闹的——门框！”

他的身影消失在门外，地板上赫然留下一圈新鲜发亮的淡红血迹。安灼拉皱起眉头，从那无端肇事的门框中跟了出去：楼道下头他重新看见了这怪人，正被四个自卫队士兵围在中央——

同一瞬间许多不可能的图像毫无预兆地撞在安灼拉的视网膜上头，仿佛尖刀的暴雨，把他钉在原地：在震惊中他看见天空中弥漫着狂乱繁复的漆黑线条，仿佛蒙德里安画中盛开的灰树枝干，影影绰绰地朝下生长，汩汩淌着醇酸磁漆颜料的青翠的血液；他看见灿白的彗星一串串环绕着那男子，背后拖着燃烧着的细长彗尾，火焰的色彩仿佛是由深绿的猫眼石和翡翠的碎片糅合在一处，焰心深处有苍白的星光忽忽闪闪，全化作一幅明明灭灭颤动着的，梵高式的油彩动画：光的粒子在半空中画下环环镶嵌的，星体运行似的光明的轨迹，光芒流转，骤然增强，所到之处全传来血液流淌所特有的汩汩的声响——四个自卫队士兵应声倒在地上，融化成悄无声息的一片蓝色阴影。

在恍惚中安灼拉又听见玻璃碎裂的声响，碧凤蝶的影像呼啦啦地闪过他的通感边缘——

幻觉消失了。

那男子又嘟嘟囔囔地骂了些不能辨认的话，身子摇摇晃晃，最后朝后一歪，坐倒在地上。安灼拉跑向他：这是个一头黑发的年轻人，皮肤苍白，身材很瘦，穿着皱巴巴的黑色人造革夹克和兜帽套头衫，牛仔裤上的破洞看上去不太像是刻意打出来的。他擦擦鼻子——一股鲜血流了下去，安灼拉意识到他的后背上覆盖着深暗的大片血迹。

“您受伤了！”安灼拉说，伸手去扶他。男子慢慢抬起头：他的眼睛闪着一种昏暗的冷光，聚碳酸酯和铬合金镜头浮着一层德兰波卡风格的的银白光泽，深陷的眼窝周围遍布细微的，辐射状的青紫色的缝合疤痕。

安灼拉没有移开眼睛，看着对方使劲一拍额头，又伸手去揉眼眶。

“啊！我不知道还有人在那儿！”他大声说，“我这植入体的接触不太好，有时候得等一会儿……”

他狠狠捶打那对眼睛，拳头底下发出令人心惊的沉重闷响。安灼拉拦住他的手。

“没有关系，”安灼拉说，牵起他的胳膊，“请跟我来，我的朋友是医生。”

那男子一把推开他。

“走开！”他嘶嘶地说，“我好得很！我不需要……”

他试图站起身子，又趔趄了一下，肩膀靠在墙壁上，印下一圈鲜红的湿漉漉的印子。

“您中弹了，而且过载了。”安灼拉严厉地说，“我尊重您，但是您必须马上处理伤口。”

他把精神触须伸向那男子——那金灿灿的意识末梢仿佛对他产生了一种奇异的效果，男子的身子慢慢放松下来。他拉过这男子的胳膊，感到对方将一点儿重量移到他的身上。

“您是个哨兵，”那男子说，鼻子仍旧血流不止，他的声音有点儿漏风，“还是个人道主义者！我说不准哪个身份更加荒谬。我为前一个笑，又为后一个哭，……”

“我不懂人道主义者有何可哭的。”安灼拉说，稳稳扶着对方踏上阶梯——在身后留下星星点点的一路血迹，“也不懂哨兵有何可笑的。”

男子仿佛毫无痛感似的笑起来。

“您不懂！呵虚荣！用美丽的字眼替一切装金！如今猛禽叫作哨兵，蛀虫叫作向导，所谓人道主义，不过拿只有一面上了黄漆的过期再生板充作勋章，所谓美德，往往站在杀成者那一边，好一只白鸽！好一朵百合！一切全是骗局，——我是不大感兴趣的。”

“这是您自身的问题，”安灼拉说，“人永远不该放弃人道主义，应该对它抱有敬畏之心，因为这是我们最后的底线。您自身也是向导！您有责任决定自己的能力该如何运用，我也是一样。”

那男子朝安灼拉抬起头，德兰波卡色调的铬合金眼睛望着虚空中的一点：这眼睛本身也是工业废料的一类，一种赛博格废墟；埃舍尔式的，几何形状的黑色阴影汇集又分裂，棱角散布在仿生瞳孔之下，像支离破碎的万花筒一角。

那时候他似乎还想说些别的话，但热安的公寓大门忽然砰地打开了。

“安琪！”

热安的声音。他从公寓门口跑出来迎接安灼拉，双眼圆睁。

“这个人受伤了，必须立刻为他处理。”安灼拉说，“他被国民自卫队袭击——”

不料热安又看着男子尖叫道：

“大R！天哪！这是怎么了？”

于是安灼拉和这男子抬起头，面目同时流露困惑。

“热安？”那男子迷蒙地说，“噢！你们认识吗？我是说，雷子在找的是你，热安……我只好给了他们一点儿教训，……我猜他们一时半会不会再来烦你……”

他朝安灼拉扭过头，使劲揉揉眼睛，终于支撑不住，摔倒下去，又任由热安拉过他的另一支胳膊，把一张药贴贴在上头。

“我叫安灼拉。”安灼拉说，“那些士兵——是向着热安来的？”

男子什么也没说——他的仿生瞳孔骤然一缩，猛然对上了安灼拉，安灼拉近乎能够听见那聚碳酸酯零件滴滴答答运转起来的声响——他的嘴唇微微张开了，表情变得有点儿古怪，全然是震惊的，近乎是悲伤的。

“格朗泰尔，”他最后喃喃地说，“我。我叫格朗泰尔。”

二.

安灼拉是处子之身。就是说，他还没有和向导建立过长期连接。他的精神触须令人想到启示录中一袭纯白的火焰剑：锋利、一尘不染，——和他本人一样。

格朗泰尔和他头一次配对的时候，给他解释过关于未经剪辑的神经输出的原理。 **——打破表面张力，深深潜入荣格的潜意识之海，把精神图景带回来。** 【1】（安灼拉，格朗泰尔那时候说，您瞧，我是个没有本事的人，一个最末次的骗术家；我的能力用一针苯乙胺就能完全替代，我仅仅想让您一笑罢了……）

他想安灼拉那时候并不太了解这些神经电学原理，但他们仍旧配对了，直联。他以前从没这么做过，原因也很简单：因为格朗泰尔是个混混，而做这种事太过专业，它令格朗泰尔想到塔里的训练课程，于是那些已然消失在踪影全无的深渊中的面孔又慢慢浮现在他的脑海里，鲜活具体得仿佛仍旧存在着一样。这没什么意义，格朗泰尔心知肚明，因为他知道他们全是同样：活着，却早已经死了。

但真相更像是这样：因为安灼拉是一个哨兵。因为安灼拉是安灼拉。在格朗泰尔的通感里，安灼拉是某种更深奥也更遥远的东西——他自身便是一颗散发光焰的金色星球，引力场是一簇哥特式飞扶壁状的细致弧线，仿佛星云似的放射着银白微光，而他被它牢牢牵引，公转轨迹仿佛一顶肉眼所不可见的冠冕。那时候他和安灼拉分别戴着同一副插件的两端，坐在落满热安收藏的，覆盖着彩虹色光膜的重金属和复古电子舞曲古董唱片和白兰地造就的温暖迷雾中，多重音轨的密集鼓点营造出一种身处宏大的，繁花簇拥的史前神殿中的幻觉。安灼拉的信息素是一种近似火药和硝烟的尖锐气味，在格朗泰尔的通感中呈现一种曙光似的蔷薇色与玫瑰色，形状仿佛燃烧的玫瑰花瓣。那时候格朗泰尔已经喝得有点过多，头发汗津津地贴在额头上，他伸手去挠他脖颈后头的接口。

普遍来说，格朗泰尔从不是个好向导，此外，他从不动手干剪辑精神图景一类的活儿，而全部交给热安去做，但安灼拉看上去并不介意。格朗泰尔的精神触须窸窸窣窣作响，边缘有凤蝶翅膀似的碧绿光泽忽忽闪闪，明明灭灭，它在镜面似的黑色平原上慢慢探索，直朝天空飞去，——那儿升起一条日出色彩的玫瑰色与紫罗兰色的道路，尽头有亮闪闪的金色光彩喷涌而出，恍若一颗毕加索风格的棱角割裂的太阳；安灼拉的精神图景仿佛德尔斐它本身，云石骨架上铺开血红的玫瑰花海，全沐浴在色彩瑰丽的曙光之下，仿佛《埃拉加巴卢斯的玫瑰》。

格朗泰尔朝这太阳飞去，它的光芒参杂着金色与血红色，边缘锋利如同白刃相接，而他没有停下。在潜意识的某个角落，他知道他正在流血，葡萄酒色的液滴在高空中碎裂开来，花瓣般地铺了他一身，——可这完全不疼，他在鲜血凝成的繁花簇拥和羽翼之下全然自由，伊卡洛斯式的极乐的纯白电流顺着他的精神触须直达大脑，飞往多巴胺天堂……

那是安灼拉的愿景，安灼拉的理想——从他内心喷涌而出。

整个过程大概持续了十秒钟，直到安灼拉猛然从他的精神触须中抽离出去。格朗泰尔浑身一软。

“请不要这样。”安灼拉说，盯着格朗泰尔。

“您在说什么呀？”格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉只是看着他：神秘的蓝眼睛，流转光彩的星云和太阳似的。那时候安灼拉什么也没说，眼里却带有一种知悉一切的神态。

（实际上格朗泰尔没有哭：地下诊所已切除他的泪腺了。）

“你并不信我们的理念。”安灼拉最后说，“我从你的精神图景里只能望见怀疑——我找不见你所相信的。”

“我不信那些。”格朗泰尔说，“您，安灼拉，一个大写的您字！好不漂亮。您的主义簇拥着您，好像鲜花簇拥着太阳。而我是个奉行没有主义主义的人：不，这些所谓的大主义，小主义，倒好像安托万·格罗到了阿尔科拉桥头： **大帝在看着你！** 又或者： **公民委员会在看着你！** 这一类画，它自身便是一类电幕，——它的价值也就同在拉丁区泱泱飘扬的横幅标语并无多大区别，一个零字披上虚荣外衣，全没有意义，也不太符合美学！我是个没有本事的人。可是您瞧我，——我对您是诚实的。”

“那么，”安灼拉说，“你为什么想同我配对？这是出生入死的地方，不是醉生梦死的地方，你不该来管我们的事。”

“你在皱眉头了，这严厉的阿波罗，米迦勒！”格朗泰尔说，“不，安灼拉，不，这是莫大的浪费。你是那样望着我，”他大声说，“这有什么意义呀？瞧瞧这夏花灿烂的大世界，处处充塞着厮杀， **拧鼻子、扯头发、再把他们的小木棍戳进我们的耳朵里！** 【2】因为这全是人类活该，这一盘疯狂的社会达尔文主义实验，处处都是红灯，绿灯！不，你绝不能夺了我的查宁的车票去，这古老的老世界是一场骗局，任你往上头泼来多少润滑油都是徒劳——没人能让死的物件复生，奥卡纳的骷髅由于太过震怒而决不舞蹈；爱比克泰德则是一件最为头等的大笑话。不过，即使是复生了，也不见得就更有意思，这样看来，一切全是可有可无的。总而言之，我坚决主张干杯。”

——这酒鬼的怪论，仿佛把一注高浓度酒精泼进火里似的，猛然把安灼拉心中的一种争论的激情点燃起来，于是他又冲着格朗泰尔皱起眉头：

“在我看来，将布宛纳巴和大革命等同是傲慢的。你对一切都不尊重，因为你空虚。”他看着格朗泰尔，双眼也像透出火焰似的闪闪发光，“我所在乎的主义并不是管制人民的刑具，而要将他们从刑具里释放出来，因为我们是这样迎来光明。未来破坏将让位于创造，那时再没有与旧历史相似的东西了：人民不能在刻耳柏洛斯的监视下生存，我们必须亲手驱逐它，再把那地狱之门亲手合上。这是唯一的出路。”他看着格朗泰尔，“这才是我的主义！”

俊美的安灼拉，在这一种恍惚有光的梦想中微微抬起头，他看着格朗泰尔，蓝眼睛像一种冰层下流转的冷焰似的闪闪烁烁。这属于格朗泰尔不太清楚，也不太愿意去分析清楚的现象，于是他朝安灼拉露出笑容。

“我愿追随你，安灼拉。”他说，“你要我做什么都行，——我全都愿做。”

“你知道我是怎么找到他的吗？”后来热安说，一根指头扫过安灼拉的快扫组件和导流板，又划过一只便携示波器，“当时我在圣路易岛的一条巷子里回收垃圾，发现他就坐在那儿。我注意到了他的眼睛……他看上去不太好，所以我问候了他一句。他什么也没说。‘先生，’我说，‘你的硬件可能坏了，我可以帮你一把，好吗？’他还是不吭声。所以我叫飞儿过去，那是一小时之后的事儿，他已经昏过去了，不省人事，飞儿说那是酒精中毒，所以我们把他带回这儿，检查他的眼睛。是外部感染，他的视神经在退化，飞儿说因为那硬件是他自己改造的，我猜在神经接口崩溃的时候他就爬到那里，等着把自己喝死。”

热安说，眼珠转向房间另一侧，望着墙上挂着的褪色海报： **向导。精神触须。战士。** 一只九角星形状的金属飞镖斜着钉在那个字眼上头。

“R是从塔里逃走的。”热安说，“我想他和古费在同一届。那次叛逃里死了很多人，塔方面用了神经干扰武器，像绞肉机似的……”

他慢慢抿起嘴唇，在一种黑竣竣的柏油似的沉默中安灼拉镇静地看向他。

“我知道那一次反抗运动。”安灼拉说。

“我甚至不知道R还能和人配对，安琪，我猜你是头一个，”热安轻柔地说，“我想，他和古费试着配对过——后来我们不得不给他做心脏复苏。”他说，“他的精神触须一团糟，古费说那就像玻璃碎渣，一碰就碎，真正的绿仙尖牙！”

安灼拉看着他。

“我们直联了。”安灼拉说，“我让他的精神触须直接刺了进来。”(一股酒味儿，透出苦涩又迷幻的暗绿的光焰，安灼拉想，而他们全都太过专注了。)

“你疯了，”热安说，瞪大眼睛，“安琪！你可能会过载，心脏骤停，就像R那时候一样……”

安灼拉把两只胳膊架在窗台上，抬头看着空蒙的深紫色夜空。

“我们没有做感官调频，也没有过滤。”他回忆着说，“我感到，它不再是必要的了。”他说，“格朗泰尔和原先试着同我配对过的向导全不一样，——他仿佛一个表现主义的梦境似的，里头充满尖刺、碎片和丙烯颜料，全浸泡在血红的、金黄的与深绿的酒精里，像一座云石骨架的标本：一座伊科蒂诺斯式的神殿的废墟。——可是，我又完全清醒着。与此同时，他也完全清醒着。”他说，用一种镇静的沉重神态朝热安抬起眼睛，“我并不太能够理解——多么奇怪的意志！”

三.

安灼拉给他看的那些唱反调的油印杂志和网站来自地下集市，无数人名，脸颊，数据，全是由墙外的黑话和代码写成的——格朗泰尔那时候所知道的是，安灼拉、公白飞、古费拉克、热安和弗以伊都处在某个团体中，那时候他们的大部分工作都不合法，其中包括在地下网络中散发情报的小册子、营救被关押在净化部牢房里的人，以及把他们偷偷带出墙外。于是他也就跟着安灼拉了：我信服你，安灼拉。格朗泰尔那时候说，我信你，安灼拉。

在这一类形势下他大概向安灼拉说得实在太多了，但这不一样——仿佛他们早已认识对方，在某个不复存在的，黑影绰绰而烛火莹莹的破败巴黎中有过无数次这样的对话，以至于安灼拉和他早已清楚对方的意思，因此无须多言。 **造梦的阿波罗** 。格朗泰尔后来说，安灼拉的精神图景是彻底完满的，因为人能够在安灼拉的梦境中到达天堂。格朗泰尔说，阿波罗，你的神经末梢不正是一副染着火焰的银弓金箭吗？——说这话的时候安灼拉和他正在举行 **仪式** ，这太过复杂，也太过令人困惑了，在月光充盈的黑夜中安灼拉的眼底铺开两道银白灿灿的光，仿佛透过一面水晶帷幕，望着漫山遍野的蓝色风信子绽放在雪原上；他的金发在夜色中像一把燃烧的金色火苗，又像含苞的黄水仙的花瓣似的，一朵朵环在额角和脖颈四周。安灼拉，于是格朗泰尔说，该是照亮人类的时候了。因为你，安灼拉，我多希望能够销融于你，于是世上便仅仅存在一个你，而从未有过一个我！伊卡洛斯是幸运的。你不正是太阳似的吗？安灼拉：一个阿尔莫迪乌斯似的阿尔莫迪乌斯，一个格拉古似的格拉古。追究原因是无趣的，因此也向来就没有意义。好大一个零字！我是这样说：该是让阿那卡雪兹·克罗茨见鬼去的时候了！

“调频，”那时候安灼拉说，和格朗泰尔相对而坐，感到这小向导的精神触须慢悠悠地游向他，——血液和许多黑洞洞的碎片化的记忆潮水般涌来：几个模糊不清的、笑着的青年人面目仿佛火焰的余烬似的，闪烁几下便重新消失在黑暗中——格朗泰尔的精神体从他的通感边缘一闪而过：许多碧凤蝶翼翅形状的深绿的末梢，仿佛覆盖着细碎裂纹的深色玻璃；这些彗尾形状的翼翅末梢全生着眼睛，漆黑的深渊似的瞳孔在半空中忽忽闪闪，全对准安灼拉——

 **视力** 。世界变作一盘打翻的颜料盘，空气成了浓艳欲滴的银白色——他看见每一颗尘埃：沐浴在月光下、仿佛苍白的微小星球缓缓自转——他转向格朗泰尔——支离破碎的仿生瞳孔——眼窝遍布的青色疤痕—— **广角——聚焦——**

“调频。”安灼拉说。

 **听力。** 他听见他自身的心跳声，呼吸与肺叶的共鸣仿佛理查·施特劳斯的交响诗，隆隆作响。

在这声音中还有别的节奏，格朗泰尔的心跳声——

残缺的玩具的硅基心脏：零件嘀嘀嗒嗒作响，铬合金齿轮咬合又分离。在格朗泰尔的精神图景里有这样的场景：光柱朝下落，照射在那灰色的合金碎片上。安灼拉接入这梦境，仿佛有黄金熔铸的羽翼将他托起，脱离肉身，从远离他自身的高处看着他的感官：好像一打吞吐火焰的金色恒星，全打在一铺黄金的网里而结成一串珠链，又投下层层叠叠莫奈般色彩的花瓣状的光的涟漪，厚重的油彩光泽顺着线条缓缓流淌，仿佛金色的细小溪流交汇又分散。因为向导的职责就是如此：格朗泰尔往下降落，把绿仙尖牙似的精神触须深深潜入其中，又像画笔似的，他们相触碰的位置变得温暖，透出光明——玫瑰色与蔷薇色的浪潮从黑暗中层层升起——曙光的颜色。

格朗泰尔，同我结合是危险的事，安灼拉从联结的一端说，感到曙光的光彩染在那画笔上，顺着它恣意涂抹，——一笔！一笔！——将一条闪闪发亮的油彩的河汇入他的血管，又与他的血液交融，变作一致鲜红的颜色，安灼拉的声音仿佛一首弦乐器组曲，仿佛大河上方闪烁的金色浪花——因为我们所做的事是危险的。我并不愿强迫你加入你所不信的事业。信念和理想在革命中是不可或缺的，格朗泰尔，你愿相信什么呢？我除此以外再不能给你任何许诺——唯有自由！可你，你也不关心这……

并无所谓强迫，阿波罗，于是格朗泰尔说，说来奇怪，我素来有些小聪明，一切全是雕虫小技。是呀，我说过，让我这骗术家跟着你吧。我原是一本正经的，像坐上了三脚凳似的！

他说，朝安灼拉抬起眼睛，支离破碎的仿生瞳孔里没有表情。

从某种角度而言，这是一种同格朗泰尔的其余面目全然不同的割裂景象，因为他正朝安灼拉咧开嘴，露出苍白的温和微笑。在安灼拉的梦境的一角，格朗泰尔轻轻拨动那神经触须，它发出七弦琴似的和弦乐声，他们成了同一个人；于是安灼拉的感官如同纯白与金黄的环形焰火似的绽放了， **聚焦，失焦** 。歌吟似的；于是格朗泰尔的精神图景一览无余，聚焦，失焦。他感到色块泼洒的墨绿蝴蝶成群飞舞，仿佛揭开一面帷幕，从那背后安灼拉又一次看见浸泡在翠绿酒精中的那神殿骨架的废墟，而格朗泰尔坐在祭坛一角，身影明明灭灭，像黑暗中一颗苍白的星星碎片，一颗苍白的火苗余烬。

在一种梦境特有的平静情绪中安灼拉再次对上他的视线：那对眼睛多么绿！浓郁得像夏日的树叶似的，深邃得像猫眼石似的，透明得像星光下的海水似的，他的眼睑苍白光亮，乱糟糟的乌黑睫毛湿漉漉的，——从这对眼睛深处闪过淡淡的笑影，像潭水泛起涟漪，——正如同他们头一次直联时一样。

他在格朗泰尔的面前绽放了。他的精神触须仿佛一株玫瑰树，在闪着光的大河环绕之下舒展枝叶，红玫瑰如同焰火似的团团绽放，仿佛一株圣树，而格朗泰尔在这树下跪着，感到红宝石似的花瓣渐渐洒满周身，他仿佛一个朝圣的人；安灼拉。他抬头望着安灼拉，念他的结合誓词，仿佛念一段主祷文：我将成为你的向导，指引你的感官，护卫你的道路，永不背弃你，同你并肩作战——安灼拉，喔，你这阿波罗，我的俄瑞斯忒斯，欧吕阿德斯，你这一朵鲜红的花朵！……

在他的通感中，安灼拉的微笑仿佛日出它本身似的，天空在他的光明中慢慢转亮，深蓝的夜色沉入地平线，厚重的紫罗兰色云层边缘浮着一线金黄，极锐利又极灿烂，近乎刀刃般的——从中托起半轮血红的圆日，把玫瑰色的阳光洒满地面，又好像一层水彩薄纱似的，把这云石神殿的废墟映作一片光明。

四.

俄瑞斯忒斯，欧吕阿德斯，加拉忒亚，多美的云石雕像！格朗泰尔总是这么称呼他。最初的那几个月，他把大部分时间都消磨在钻研安灼拉的大脑皮层和潜意识上，于是整个繁华的幻梦世界在安灼拉的面前展露无遗。格朗泰尔的精神触须仿佛画笔和刮刀，把一副无边际的油彩画卷为他细细雕琢，平铺开来——在这画卷中有红宝石与绛玉似的的繁花的海洋，又恍惚有文艺复兴式的金黄的狭长羽翼，形状锋利如同刀锋，它们同安灼拉的神经末梢接在一处，在这翅翼的环绕下他得以自由腾空，飞往天空，飞往精神图景里霞光普照的云石天堂。格朗泰尔为他展示幻觉狂野的那一面，展示潜意识感官背后可供涂抹的那一面画布，把所有技巧的名词和用处都解释给他听。

“未来我们该办场婚礼，哨兵，不是配对仪式，我是说……”后来格朗泰尔说，他的声音顺着他和安灼拉之间的联结汩汩流淌，像一条调色刀画成的，粼粼反光的深绿色的丙烯河流；他的呼吸中混有一点儿白兰地的气味，“我该为你戴上戒指，阿波罗，我们该把花束扔给飞儿，还是古费，还是热安，还是弗以伊呢？”他说，手指在空中戳戳点点，仿佛蘸着看不见的颜料似的，在空中凭空画下一朵红玫瑰花苞的图案，花茎生着铁丝网似的黑色尖刺，“我要你被玫瑰花簇拥着，全要红玫瑰！——你。你这一杆武器，一杆卡宾枪！应当用玫瑰簇拥着你……”

那是个闷热黏稠的周六下午，天空呈一种不透明的浅灰色，乌云边缘染着厚重的墨蓝色，仿佛泼洒四溅的水彩色块，而他和安灼拉正在作常规的调频训练，等一场大雨来临。那时候格朗泰尔躺在沙发上，安灼拉则站在他身边。格朗泰尔变魔术似的从口袋里掏出一颗糖来，窸窸窣窣剥开糖纸，把它塞进安灼拉嘴里，凉丝丝的苹果味儿弥漫开来。

“选一个星期六，一个好天气，有粉红色阳光和此类云云，你只需推出一部控制光污染的法案，便可把厄俄斯收买了来，要她也为我们舞蹈！”格朗泰尔又说，“我们会准备一个很大的蛋糕，填满芝士慕斯、甘纳许和吉利丁，在表面裱上整整八朵玫瑰……”

“不要闹，格朗泰尔，”安灼拉抬头正色道，伸手去拍格朗泰尔的头，“你又在乱动我的味觉系统了！”

“这糖可是真的，阿波罗！我是见你爱吃……你真不知好歹！”格朗泰尔笑嘻嘻地说，把一只飞镖递到他手里，“我们再来试试准头，安灼拉，这回瞄准‘精神触须’那个词儿。”

安灼拉把飞镖对准墙壁另一头的那张海报。“计时调频。”他说，感到格朗泰尔的精神触须猛然刺入他的通感范围，深深下潜，下一瞬间他的视角骤然放大，仿佛高速运行在一座色彩的隧道中似的，无数闪光的银鱼似的空气微粒划过他的视线边缘，海报上的颜料全变作蜂窝煤似的，布满孔洞的硕大的黑色色块，安灼拉将飞镖掷了出去。

它发出敲击音叉似的极其清亮的铮的一声。

“抱歉，”格朗泰尔说，“有点过头了，……”于是精神触须缓缓抽离，安灼拉看见他的飞镖正穿过‘精神触须’的字眼，深深嵌入墙板里去。

安灼拉什么也没说。在那张海报上方，雨点开始敲打钢筋和合成玻璃窗板。他触摸了格朗泰尔的眼睛，触摸了他的眼睛外面的那一片苍白的细密伤疤，格朗泰尔的仿生瞳孔四周布满支离破碎的黑色阴影，在他移动视线的时候安灼拉近乎能听见聚碳酸酯零件运转的滴滴答答的声响。以前当他触碰他时，总是原地停留而再不会继续下去，原因也很简单：因为格朗泰尔从不追究，而安灼拉太过专注——因为那种专注如此宝贵，如此纯粹，美得仿佛他自身一样，不容任何玷污：仿佛刀尖边缘的那一抹白刃，仿佛火焰中央变作碧蓝的焰心……

但是，安灼拉只是继续抚摸他的颧骨，然后是嘴唇，安灼拉的手指苍白修长，骨相很美，像精心雕琢的一对作品——用象牙，或者云石；他伸开另一只手，同格朗泰尔十指相交，手背浅浅陷进沙发的海绵垫里。安灼拉的嘴唇很软，内里滚烫，他把他按倒在沙发上。

格朗泰尔的另一只手抬起来，抚摸安灼拉的头发，那些柔软的发卷在潮湿的黑色空气中仍然闪着骄阳般的光彩，像宇宙中舒展的一朵金色星云，他的吻如同羽毛，如同灼热的雨滴般和他交汇，他的舌尖又从安灼拉里头尝到那硝烟似的苦涩味道。安灼拉的感官仿佛一打恒星似的铺在金网里，调频的过程仿佛合着一曲拉赫马尼诺夫式的钢琴协奏曲的旋律，仿佛点燃一条深暗的大河，碧蓝的火焰由内而外蔓延开来： **触觉** 。他们交合的部位涌起温暖的玫瑰色浪潮，在某一瞬间，格朗泰尔又看见了那株繁花簇拥的血红的圣树，为他绽放……

而安灼拉仍在抚摸他的眼睛边缘，他的指尖在它的铬合金边缘游移，轻柔得让格朗泰尔怀疑他是否确实碰到了它。整个下午都在下雨，在那张海报上方，密集的雨点不断敲打着钢筋和合成玻璃窗板。


	2. Chapter 2

是 @蕭寒無聲 （shioham）老师提到过的婚礼梗

（实在不行先看看再说）（我虚脱了）（我方的一批）

中

有很多种理论解释新巴黎为何会容忍圣德尼街和圣梅里大街这样一块“飞地”，对此安灼拉的解释是“来自旧巴黎的街垒的余晖为我们留下的最后一片荫蔽”，因此必当善加利用；格朗泰尔则认为另一种解释也有道理：哨兵和向导的能力总需要一片无法无天的地方才能发挥功用，否则便要因为太过无趣而生出尾巴，返回丛林，——或者重新逃回塔里去。（你们这些上等人！可不正盼望着一切形式的进化吗？先生们，我遂你们的愿：尾巴是好的。它可用作雨天撑伞，我们应当令双手自由！双手公民，我，比方说，在此宣布，您是自由的。）从塔里成功叛逃的哨兵和向导把这里当作藏身之处，这些人往往有或多或少的羰基或硅基硬件缺陷，可是毫不掩饰自己的植入体和外骨骼；十几种各有差别的暴徒——往往跟最新一次的叛逃或抗议运动有关——全都在这街上摩肩接踵；新闻播报的流言，关于圣安东尼街的抗议活动，关于塞纳河里流淌着的致病或致死的化学物质，关于地下网络……全杂糅在一起，在暗处涌动着。

ABC的藏身之处是其中之一，头顶一块写着“缪尚”的褪色霓虹招牌；窗户上有张坏掉的全息广告图，在新巴黎中不复存在的石头建筑的图像仍在画面上闪闪烁烁，屋顶的石雕天使眉目低垂，像灰白荧荧的幽灵。

“神经干扰武器，”公白飞说，“原则上来说，这并不是难以突破的技术，”他说，把微型头灯摘下来，给安灼拉看他手中的电路板和神经光缆，“原因在于它的运行原理是低端的，——我想，要是能够制造一种更强的生物电场，就能屏蔽它的定位系统。这是并不复杂的，你瞧，安琪，这方面的研究已持续了近十年，这全是违禁技术。”他忧虑地抬起头，“我想，塔在管制这类研究……”

“这会救下很多人，”安灼拉说，握住公白飞的手，“不论如何，这项研究必须继续下去，因为塔的权力正是基于这类技术垄断，超越它是唯一的出路。”他说，“地下诊所的植入体和义骸技术是那样先进，这全是因为神经干扰武器，飞儿，你知道，受害者的神经末梢的损伤不会痊愈，只能用植入体和外骨骼替代……”

他看着公白飞。

“我们所说话的时代是黑暗的，但绝不会永远如此。飞儿，”他说，看着公白飞，“真正的社会是不能建立在鲜血和白骨上的，它将要被人民推向终结，因为物质的力量不该被滥用。人类驯服了七头蛇与怪鸟，可不该将它由一种折磨人的魔鬼，转变作另一种折磨人的魔鬼！该为它们套上束缚，——这束缚的名字就叫作文明。想象一个没有恐怖的社会……再用不着精神干扰武器了，人人都凭自己的意志作出决定，再也不用迫害他人。既没有酷刑，也不再需要殉难天使了。人人都处在光明中，因为他们自由。”

公白飞对他露出微笑。

“我会把它完成的，”他说，“我保证，安琪。”

五.

进程的加快是从热安和弗以伊的消失开始的：它悄无声息，毫无预兆，因为事情总是如此；热安和弗以伊的电话一夜之间成了空号，例会中他们再没有出现，热安的房子则成了一座灰色空洞：他捣鼓出来的作品被全数打碎，成了四散的氧化褪色的废墟；收藏下的古董唱片和诗集册子则在火里化为一地面目模糊的焦黑硬块。甚至连他一直找不见的东西都出现了：打烂的玻璃镇纸，里头的珊瑚碎片落在地上， **——像一块糖做的玫瑰蓓蕾一样的小红粒。** 【3】那时候跑回缪尚的人是古费拉克，他的蜜黄色眼睛里充满泪水。这属于无须解释的事：热安和弗以伊不会再回来。

第二步则迅速得多：塔内士兵的某次进攻来临的时候安灼拉正在缪尚，大门口传来预料之外的窸窸窣窣的响声，安灼拉提起一把重新组装过的伯莱塔卡宾枪，把枪口对准那道门缝。

“阿波罗！你在这儿——”

一窝乱糟糟的卷头发歪歪斜斜地从门缝里伸了进来，格朗泰尔的面色比平时还要差，他对上安灼拉的视线，咯咯笑了起来。

“我在街头看见那些士兵啦！可没人看见我，”他拖着唱腔说，绕着安灼拉打转，“何其威风，蓝色的蘑菇，蓝色的龙虾，蓝色的坏牡蛎们，行进，行进！”

安灼拉的眼睛瞪大了。

“你喝醉了，格朗泰尔！”他厉声说，“你不该到这儿来——”

“阿波罗，你真是不知好歹……”

那时候安灼拉还想说些别的话，但大门再次砰地打开了，格朗泰尔格格地笑了，排头的两个哨兵应声倒下，他的精神触须像刀刃熔铸的黑色帷幕似的轰然升起： **绿仙露出森森利齿——** 同一瞬间安灼拉的视觉和听觉骤然聚焦，仿佛呼啸着穿过一道微光粒子的隧道，正汇聚在接下来的两个哨兵身上——他们的呼吸声轰然作响，如同浪潮，他们脖颈处的动脉血管仿佛蓝色的硅质光纤般透明，他们的制服是一面深蓝的合成纤维编织的广阔的网。安灼拉瞄准它开了枪，子弹闪着光穿透那脖颈，开出一串血雾的花。

士兵的脚步急促地隆隆地踏过拐角的石头路面。 **可是巴黎仍有许多这样的石头路面，几百年来一直存在……** 格朗泰尔没有理由地想，——而安灼拉正瞄准左侧一个哨兵的太阳穴：毫无修饰的精神冲击朝四面八方炸开，安灼拉的精神体放射出血液和日出似的鲜红的光，它咆哮如雷，抖抖鬃毛，银月似的獠牙毕露；下一刻他跳出阴影，周身笼罩在纯白灼热的宁静中，一枪洞穿一个向导的脖子，另一枪粉碎其身边另一个向导的颅骨——仿佛时间也随他的意志停在淬火刀锋边缘似的一瞬间；安灼拉迎上最后一组哨兵和向导时稍作停顿，他蹦跳、扭转、闪身躲过对面放出的连串子弹，它们擦着他的身子滑过空气，像滑过漆黑的浓稠潭水。他放低重心，一枪朝上打穿那哨兵的下巴，膝盖着地旋转半身，将另一枪送进那向导的胸膛里。

除魔天使。格朗泰尔的精神触须环绕着他，仿佛用刮刀大肆涂抹，画下一条猩红的洪流。视觉调频：失焦，聚焦；街道尽头的警报声加快节奏，子弹和火焰如同雨点般从天而降，而安灼拉合着鼓点跳跃，步伐变得越发轻灵。听觉调频：失焦，聚焦，他的嘴唇抿成一条专注的直线，蹦跳、旋转、侧扑、他一手持步枪，转动枪口，薄如蝉翼的合金枪管外面包裹着长长的玻璃纤维，叠氮化子弹呼啸着刺穿空气，刺穿血肉；他的金发高高扎起，在黑暗中仿佛一卷闪烁的金色火苗，他的脚下淌着深暗的血泊，鲜红的阴影缓缓蔓延开来。

就在结束之前，在安灼拉最后一次开枪的一瞬间，格朗泰尔正瞥见那一类枪口的反光，全一致地指向安灼拉——于是那仿佛刀刃熔铸的黑色帷幕似的精神触须像铡刀般朝下落，两个正瞄准安灼拉的哨兵的眼里忽然流出血来，毫无征兆地朝后倒，抽搐一阵便不再动弹。于此同时，安灼拉的空尖弹穿透一个向导的额头，深深钉入墙砖里。

他在嗡嗡的回声中扭头看着格朗泰尔。向导把一只胳膊围在他的肩膀上，他的一只眼窝里缓缓流出血来，安灼拉近乎能听见那些聚碳酸酯零件滴滴答答运转的声响逐渐被鲜血淹没，格朗泰尔冲他露出微笑，一颗血珠慢慢流到他的脸颊上。

安灼拉向他伸出手，轻轻擦去这血滴。

“跟紧我。”他镇静地说，“你过载了，别再用神经脉冲！”

他领着格朗泰尔越过一路尸体走出大门，——同时响起的还有一排枪声，安灼拉的身体绷得紧紧的，枪口对准街道尽头：那儿蹲着三个哨兵，身影隐没在黑暗中，更多火力则正越过圣里美街聚拢而来，火光四溅中他们慢慢往街头另一头后退，感到枪声来自四面八方，在石壁之间激起一片回音的狂暴浪潮。

他伸手去摸索格朗泰尔的手——向导的手冰冷湿黏，抖抖索索地握紧他的手，安灼拉感到环绕周身的精神屏障开始分离崩析，仿佛一副薄如蝴蝶翼翅的玻璃帷幕，血红的裂缝蔓延开来，——他看见一幕爱德华·蒙克式的红色天空，鲜血般的油彩裹着黑影朝下流淌，——

他在枪弹的暴雨中奔跑起来，视线边缘隐隐作痛，又把步枪枪口旋转半圈，用火光画出半个圆周：这便争取来一个几秒钟时长的空缺，他们跑入街头拐角的黑暗中去。

“格朗泰尔，你绝不要放开手！”

一颗子弹擦着安灼拉的脖颈飞过，他朝它鬼影绰绰的黑暗来处一通扫射：在他的通感边缘，他再次看见了格朗泰尔那黑沉沉的铡刀似的精神触须，仿佛重压之下的玻璃帷幕似的慢慢生出密密的血红的裂纹，在这样的刀刃之下又传来奇异的，仿佛血液涌出般的汩汩的声响，而安灼拉再没有回头，在火与枪弹的雨点中死死攥紧格朗泰尔的手，竟至关节也疼痛起来，他们一同跑过圣德尼街，终于冲进一片光亮中去：霓虹和LED灯把鲜红和鲜绿色的全息光柱投上天空，街头楼房饰着浮雕的脸，全映着金黄色的光，密密匝匝的人群如同潮水般涌来，玻璃橱窗里挂着形状模糊的彩色影像，像隐没在黑色的深水里，而安灼拉继续奔跑，直到感到格朗泰尔慢慢松开他的手，他喘着气回过头。

“格朗泰尔！”

格朗泰尔摇摇晃晃冲他摆摆手，他的另一只眼窝也满溢鲜血，看上去非常可怕。“阿波罗，我好得很！”他说，牙齿咯咯打颤，“不过你得等等我，”他冲他笑起来，“我看不见啦。”

他的身子又摇晃起来，一串血珠滑过脸颊，终于朝前瘫倒下去，安灼拉伸出双臂接住了他。

六.

“你不能跟我一起去。”

安灼拉说，盯着格朗泰尔。

“这是我的错，”他说，眉头越皱越深，“格朗泰尔，我不该让你那样做……”

格朗泰尔冲他歪歪头。他已经醒了，把两个膝头并拢，坐在地下诊所的单人隔间里，眼睛上蒙着一层网眼绷带，透出里头的暗红的一点血迹：在这样一副灰白惨淡的面色下，他的贼笑也显得不太足够滑稽——安灼拉忽然感到心脏紧缩，疼痛起来。

“这不是什么大事，”格朗泰尔慢慢地说，挠着手腕上的药贴绷带，“我总可以共享你的感官的。”他说，“安灼拉，好阿波罗！别再赶我走啦。”

安灼拉垂下眼睑，金灿灿的长睫毛颤抖起来。

“我不能，”他说，“你是为了我受伤的……”

“这有什么！”格朗泰尔大声说，尾音有点儿打滑，“这害我难受的程度还比不上一场宿醉，安灼拉，你答应我吧——”他往前凑，拉住安灼拉的手，“我保证，刚才只是一点儿突发情况，我是因为喝断片而发昏过无数次的，这实在不算什么，不过晕过去几个小时，我平日还难得能睡得这样好的一觉哪……”

安灼拉看着他。格朗泰尔的手比平常更加冷，指关节残留着棕色的血迹，他用双手把它包裹住。

“不能，格朗泰尔，”他最后说，“那几秒钟的时间是至关重要的。要是没有你，我们可能都无法从那儿出来。”安灼拉说，“我感谢你，格朗泰尔，这样做是英勇的。——但你不应当再这样消耗你自己。”他说，回忆起许多事来，于是那分离崩析的精神屏障的影像，连同那爱德华·蒙克画作般的血红的天空一道重新涌进他的脑海里，他把格朗泰尔的手握得更紧，“我的任务并没那么复杂，我只需要将飞儿写好的干扰指令输入神经干扰武器主机就好，——请你相信我。”

格朗泰尔，仿佛处在一阵奇异的颤栗中，什么也没说。

“我希望你能留下来休养，”安灼拉说，“等飞儿确认你实在痊愈了，再加入我们。”

“安灼拉！”

格朗泰尔说，脸上的笑容仿佛一只瓷面具似的生出些裂痕来，安灼拉松开他的手，咬紧牙关离开房间。

塔的构造总是令安灼拉想到迷宫。当公白飞头一次把塔内部机房的设备图纸给他看的时候，他便想过这类比喻：无穷无尽的房间和肠子般的楼梯向内生长，铸造出一座洛可可式的雪白蜂巢，存放神经干扰武器主机的机房则独占一间房间：一个微型电路构成的坚硬内核，塔内唯一一个正方形的房间。

“安琪，”公白飞那时候说，“你看，我还需要最后一步，便能彻底写出屏蔽这类脉冲信号的生物程序来，这会改变一切……你的任务的本质，就是为我打开最后一把锁，这样我就能够接入他们的操作程序，顺便给它升个级，当然是按照我们的想法……”

他冲安灼拉眨眨眼，安灼拉慢慢点头。

“走到特定的位置去，朝终端机念下你的口令。”他说，“只要我能够搞定追兵。总机房是军方把守的，我不能硬闯进去。”

公白飞微笑起来，把一张磁卡放进他的手里，安灼拉低头去看。

“潘妮正在他们的频道上持续插入信息。猫老板的设备，”公白飞说，“我想她的某个植入体能直接接入某颗隶属于塔的通讯卫星，这张卡是找他们买的，……”他摇摇头，“不论如何，这张身份卡能让你通过门禁。”

安灼拉看着那张磁卡。

“我和古费会在加密频道上和你联络，”公白飞说，“你还记得古费带回来的新人吗？叫马吕斯的那一个——他和他的向导会给你们作后援。”

安灼拉和他交换眼神。那段时间公白飞成日往黑市跑，试图从外头找到合适的通信频道，直到爱潘妮出手，为他解决掉问题。这浑身植入体的街头女武士为他找到的是个叫作猫老板的亚文化团体，一个雇佣兵组织，联系人是个叫巴纳斯山的男孩，生一对薰衣草般的紫色双眼，可爱的娃娃脸如同象牙般平滑，满脸胶原蛋白植入体，以至于难以估计他的真实年龄。一天之后安灼拉开始领着他们出去侦查，那段时间格朗泰尔没日没夜地泡在酒吧里，以至于安灼拉在出外勤以外平添一件任务：到各处酒馆打捞格朗泰尔。

（格朗泰尔，喝得昏天黑地，只把脑袋往安灼拉的肩头靠着，便有乱糟糟的一捧精神触须朝他伸来——安灼拉看见那眼睛形状的凤蝶翼翅，暗绿而幽幽然地忽忽闪闪，混着一股尖锐的苦艾酒气味： **绿仙露出森森利齿。** 安灼拉皱起眉头，把他的精神触须从精神接口处拍掉。——你喝得太多了，格朗泰尔，适可而止，你在养伤，现在不应当喝酒！那时候安灼拉说，把格朗泰尔狠狠往墙上一推，酒鬼的后脑勺撞在砖墙上，他格格大笑起来。不，格朗泰尔大声说，在苯乙胺药物的亢奋中显得面色灰白，我要喝，我强烈主张，我口渴，我忧郁，我懒惰，——可是，你的青色的天火已降下了！这正是你的视线。安灼拉，我把我的德尔斐全献与你一人，我是一本正经的，像坐上了三脚凳似的！我要你把我彻底销融了去，阿波罗公民，你应许我的话吧，要我头顶的霓虹火焰也跳动三次！——他大声说，精神触须抖抖索索，大团大团的暗绿色块仿佛马蒂斯笔下映着黑夜的绿色窗户，在安灼拉一片黑灰白交替的通感中显得极鲜明，边缘带着不规则的撕裂伤和烧伤，像一面碎成几片的旗帜。他的眼睛包在网眼绷带里，里头透出的血迹一日一日并不见小，安灼拉从不知道他靠什么分辨方向，但通常都准确无误，以至于他在一种神秘的颤栗中从不去问他，而格朗泰尔则从不谈论它。在这样的颤栗中格朗泰尔最后一次咬了他的嘴唇，一口尖牙利齿狠狠钉在他的皮肉里，而安灼拉没有躲开，任由格朗泰尔的舌尖在他的口腔里横冲直撞，像黑暗中乱劈乱砍的一把刀子，他们的口腔相接，仿佛一座白热的贯穿伤口，血滴仿佛火星似的直落下去。——那一晚他们再没有别的对话。）

次日安灼拉动身，格朗泰尔没有出现。

“摔断胳膊摔断腿，俄瑞斯忒斯。”巴纳斯山的声音从耳机里传来。在安灼拉的耳机里，他的声音只是调制过的静电声。“狼小姐，猫儿和蛾子，可以行动。行动，听到了吗？”安灼拉说，他的声音略微清晰一些。

“唯命是从。”巴纳斯山说，用铁网天线把联系人发出的扰频后信号发到巴黎上空，同步轨道上的一只卫星上。转发安灼拉信号的是一只一米直径的伞状天线，黏在一座和机房大楼差不多高的全息投影广告屏后头。

七月王朝。这个辨识码很简单。如果有人成功拦截了安灼拉的信号，解密扰频，再合成她的声音，巴纳斯山会通过辨识码发现问题。而若是超过三十分钟，他就几乎不可能再从那座大楼里出来。“主线。”公白飞轻声地说。很好。安灼拉在员工通道门口的高分子帷幕前打量他自己：他的金发高高扎起，在员工制服下头穿着仿生聚合碳的连体衣，身份名牌挂在胸前，看上去仅仅像个十七岁的打工小孩——他冲自己露出茫然的无害微笑。

他推着一车维修设备走进员工通道，把身份卡在门禁上刷过一道，它亮起令人满意的绿光。

七.

只有一线之差。他几乎得手了，但还差一点点。这正属于这类时刻：安灼拉的眼里闪着同除魔大天使相同的可怖光焰，他有足够的底气和姿态，哪怕忍着腿部剧痛，依然带着这样的底气和姿态，昂然走下通往主机房间的楼梯。他持枪的胳膊肘搭在胯部，金发散落下去，像一只小狮子把鬃毛散成一头光环，浑身鲜血，神态动人，像不会受伤的人那样无动于衷。

主机存放的机房是一个巨大的房间，那迷宫般的玻璃墙壁仿佛镜面般反射出安灼拉本人的影像，房间深处的合金地板上弥漫着一种洛可可风格的金色螺旋轨迹，弯过去一眼看不见尽头。天花板高耸而规整，边缘镶着生物荧光塑料仿造的金色贝壳形花纹。楼梯脚下十米开外的地方是一面钢化玻璃帷幕，整个房间的灯光都来自于那里头的一件雪白的终端：一件铂金与景泰蓝瓷的头像，上面还点缀着天青石和珍珠，荡漾闪烁的金色和蓝色光点投在天花板上，像一片粼粼的金属的湖。

他们在池边等候。

他似乎一眼便扫见了那三个人：他们站在门口，蓝色制服之上露出漂亮的年轻面孔；男孩的面目看上去像中学时期头发更短些的公白飞，女孩的面目看上去像摘掉眼镜的爱潘妮，可又不太一样——她的头发尚未染色，发梢泛着红铜似的深红色，她的双眼仿佛来自重压之下的大西洋海沟——冰冷的灰眼睛。还有格朗泰尔：他双眼大张，眼睑光亮，那对眼睛同安灼拉在一切联结中看见的一样深绿，他的巩膜边缘渗出滴滴答答的鲜血，把皮肤染成一片亮红。

那男孩冲安灼拉举起一把黑克勒-科赫步枪，黑色枪管边缘闪过油膜似的虹光，他的手尚未触及扳机，安灼拉的手雷已经脱手：强爆炸物核心之外包裹着一层八米长的细碎钢丝；与此同时，他掉转枪口，雷明顿步枪朝着女孩射出一片白灿灿的火雨。女孩咯咯大笑——那笑容甜蜜而疯狂，把那张脸撕扯成同爱潘妮再无半分相似之处的一张人皮面具，而后慢慢消散了，那面玻璃帷幕前空无一物，只有缕缕烟雾从裂纹横生的一片孔洞上升起。

手雷炸开来，升起一朵血红的火球，爆开，又再落下，他的步枪转向格朗泰尔，然而大错已经铸成。

“我们的小暴动者，”那向导说，他也有一头金发，脸很温和，带着这种精神入侵术所要求的聪明样子，“你并不理解，是吗？”

他朝安灼拉开了枪，喷出一道闪光。

在安灼拉的意识边缘，某个声音尖叫起来——他想，它大约来自他自己，也可能不是——暗红色的昆虫外骨骼爬过他的通感边缘，他再也无法分辨那是谁的声音。

“你耽搁了很久。”那向导一边搜他的身一边说。他的手腕以下全被包裹在一只保龄球大小的黑球中，“我是不是在塔里见过你？我比你高两届，你的名声实在相当响亮——”他亲切地摇摇头，“还没找到向导吗？”

安灼拉试着移动手指，感到他的手像是被冰水浸泡着似的，无法用力，他的腿疼痛难忍。他的视线被一层黯淡的血网覆盖，周围的东西似乎都在震动，他的嘴里有淡淡的铁腥气。

“我要是你就不会乱动，”黑球的内里微微收紧了，“你的手指要是一直动下去的话，最后会被它绞成碎片。我猜那大约是什么分子层面的修改——你疼吗？”

安灼拉瞪着他看。

“你的腿受伤了。”那向导说，“你是一个人闯进来的吗？”

他眼中闪动的血网开始旋转，变得更加密集——

“你可真不一般，”一双冰凉的手，不疾不徐，如同外科医生般稳健。一根针头扎了进来，“你是从哪儿弄到那张身份卡的？你没有同伴吗？”

安灼拉什么也没说。向导冲他露出微笑，他的面目同安灼拉的一样苍白。

“没有关系，”他温柔地说，“净化部马上会派人过来……你都会说出来的。”他摇摇头，“不，你不会成功的。不论你想要的是什么……”

他把头歪向一侧，安灼拉顺着他的目光往过望，正看见那玻璃帷幕里头的景泰蓝头像。他再次回过头，迎上一对深而暗的悲伤眼睛。

“不会痛的。”

他并没碰到他，但是下一刻仿佛有某样尖锐的物体猛然刺向安灼拉的眼睛，在神经脉冲的灼烧之下他的眼前一片血光，又感到一束密密匝匝的神经触须潜入他的血管，他的鼓动的喧嚣的动脉深处：它们的末梢光洁完整，所到之处全部开满暗红的圆形霜花，全附着在黑色的镜面的平原上头，那些图案仿佛流血的玫瑰。管弦与定音鼓的音乐再次响起：那是斯特拉文斯基。


	3. Chapter 3

感谢萧寒老师提到的婚礼梗！

啊，我又有点缺梗了，欢迎各位开开脑洞哈哈哈哈哈

八.

天上在下暴雨，天空呈现阴沉的天鹅绒似的墨绿色，空气中有铁锈的气味。

作战部队和快速反应部队已经封锁了一楼。马吕斯·彭眉胥提着雷明顿步枪往电梯里冲的时候被人一把绊倒在地——准确来说，他并没碰到他，但马吕斯的双腿忽然打了一个结，往前摔倒下去。

“小朋友，”此人说，“你怎么不好好在学校里呆着？”

马吕斯凭借哨兵的感官意识到此人的呼吸中带着一点儿冷清清的白兰地的苦味。他戴着反光眼镜，乱糟糟的黑头发一卷卷垂在额头和脸颊两侧，满脸胡茬；他并没穿制服，只穿着皱巴巴的兜帽套头衫和黑色牛仔裤，挠了挠瘦巴巴的胸脯，他的手腕上满是五颜六色的药贴。马吕斯把枪口对准他。

“别胡闹，”此人说，黑色的宽大镜片上反映出马吕斯自己的脸，“我现在没空理你。把枪给我。”

马吕斯冲他扣下扳机——却意识到他的手指无法动弹，他的通感边缘仿佛被黑色的丙烯颜料糊住了似的，变作一团模糊。他的眼睛瞪大了。

“神通广大的好猫儿是从哪儿找来你这样的小混蛋的呀？”此人又说，弯下腰，一把夺过马吕斯的步枪，放在肘弯上掂量一番，“外援有潘妮已足够了。你快回家去！巴纳斯山在楼顶等你，你认得我们的怪鸟吧，那架直升机？你的女朋友也在那儿——”他说，又往马吕斯身上一阵摸索，从胸前的口袋里摸出他的磁卡。

马吕斯忽然感到浑身无力。

“她是我的向导！——你是谁？”

他已经走远了，回过头冲马吕斯吐出舌头作个鬼脸，耸一耸肩。他什么也没说。

“我们梦想一种极少需要个体意识的状态。”

安灼拉在他的精神图景中行走。波纹状的银白的阴影投在头顶的绛玉穹顶上，如同透过一座鲜血的湖而朝上看，影影绰绰。玻璃的透明月亮如同水母般放着暗红色的幽光，仿佛一只硕大的光亮气泡，它的内壁如此轻薄，近乎只有一层分子……

他的鞋跟落在光亮若镜面的白色云石平面上，回声仿佛铜管乐器的和弦。某种舞曲。他四处打量，这云石神殿的构造逐渐变成他所不认识的模样，街道两侧全坐着云石天使的塑像，它们的面目都同安灼拉多多少少有点儿相似，双翼垂拢着，把透明的蓝宝石眼睛全一致地对准安灼拉：它们的睫毛是薄如蝉翼的两片镂空雕刻的黄金蕾丝，其上的一切图案都是分形模型，看上去像繁花累累的玫瑰树——轮廓分明的玫瑰花瓣上染着火焰，金箔画作的泪珠从它们的眼底垂下，仿佛珍珠般闪着光。

安灼拉从它们身边走过。它们把头转向他，洁白无瑕的云石面孔没有表情。

“动物性的极乐，因为前脑的进化是一种迂回策略。我来说得更确切些： **有时候是四，安灼拉，但有时候是五。有时候是三。有时候三、四、五全都是。你得再努力一些。要神志健全不是容易的事。这需要自我毁灭，这是一种意志上的努力。你先要知道自卑，然后才能神志健全。** ”【3】

天空变得更加阴沉了，暗红的玻璃月亮缓慢膨胀，在黑暗中摇摇欲坠地悬挂着。安灼拉从月亮上移回视线，打量着经过的街道——街道两侧仍旧坐着云石天使，它们的眼睛全隐没在黄金细丝编织的蕾丝面纱背后，从它们的面颊上落下的泪珠成了亮红的，在黑暗中微微放出光焰，仿佛无数细小的溪流，交织交缠，蜿蜒曲折——从这些溪流中，安灼拉又看见了那些血淋淋的红玫瑰的图案，他加快脚步。

“我们要把你化为气体，消失在太空之中，消失在深渊之下。你什么东西也没有留下……”

地面猛然一晃，一切全开始飞速崩塌，从那洁白无瑕的多立克石柱上掉下大块大块的碎碴，全落在安灼拉面前，安灼拉低头看着身后——他背后的阶梯已经全部消失，面前的道路则变得更加狭窄，空间四壁仿佛剧痛中的人体般颤抖，顺着种种不可能的方向折叠、蜷缩起来。从绛玉的穹顶降下金属的雨点，又混杂着细密的玻璃碎碴似的东西，在月光之下碧绿莹莹地闪闪烁烁。安灼拉奔跑起来，——

“呸！您满口胡话！”

月亮在一声枪响中猛然绽放开来，仿佛发光的花团在黑暗中盛开，红宝石似的玫瑰花瓣洋洋洒洒落了他一身。

他猛然往前一跃，没有落入深渊，而是落入一团红色、白色和蓝色的油彩漩涡中去。

“阿波罗！”

黑球不见了，安灼拉的双手仍被看不见的磁场禁锢着，他的双眼紧闭，脑袋歪向一侧，坐在一张医用轮椅里。他的面色比平时更加苍白，肩膀上有枪伤，干涸的深棕色血液满满覆盖在半边胳膊上。

格朗泰尔跪下来，碰一碰安灼拉湿漉漉的金黄卷发：他的头发散开了，发卷在阴影中闪着红铜和黄金似的光彩，云朵似的一绺绺垂在肩头。

“阿波罗，嘿，”他温和地说，“你在听吗？给你讲个故事……”

他把步枪横在腿上，打量着这房间：这是个临时搭建的审讯室，在白色的合金桌椅之外只有一片黑暗，迷宫般的玻璃帷幕投下一片阴影。他又低下头——那金发向导已经死了，一簇崭新的闪亮血液从他的耳朵中缓缓下流：那儿开着一个弹洞。

安灼拉的精神图景一团糟，仿佛把那云石骨架全封在层层叠叠的血红的黑暗冰层之下。格朗泰尔皱起眉头，精神触须仿佛一击而碎的玻璃似的，猛地碎裂成许多片，在空气中像漆黑的蝴蝶翼翅似的忽忽闪闪。

“在塔里的时候跟我配对的哨兵换过很多人，甚至跟潘妮配对过一次，不过后来我们决定轮流着来。那时候我们有四个人……”他不出声地笑起来，“我、若李、博须埃和巴阿雷。我们四个人。若李和博须埃是舍友……我们的博须埃是个不幸运的快乐家伙，那个光秃子，叫我见了就伤心！而若李，”他摇摇头，“他一星期不患感冒便是一大奇闻。还有巴阿雷：他能同一张宣传素食主义的全息海报吵起架来。‘我吃肉用不着人家批准！’”他笑着压低嗓子，“我遇见他们的时候正在翘课，他们大概帮了我一点儿忙……后来我们就互相‘你’来‘你’去的了。我们一起喝酒，我给他们画画，我们去收拾那些虐待学生的教官。‘伸张正义’，巴阿雷说。你认识博隆多吗？那是博须埃的教官——那时候我刚刚学会精神入侵，正好狠狠整他一顿！我们很快活。你相信吗，安灼拉？”

“五分钟，大R，”爱潘妮的声音从耳麦里传来，“把他该死的叫醒！雷子已经来了！”

**许多玻璃光纤似的忽忽闪闪的精神触手朝安灼拉伸来，流经神经，流入血管，潜入骨髓，仿佛轰然点燃一条深暗的大河——宝石与烟花似的血红的火焰绽放、蔓延开来：痛彻心扉的快感！**

“那时候我们一起行动，一切顺利，谁也奈何不了我们。我想，那时候若李早就有那种预感，或许博须埃也一样，一天我们认识一个一同训练的学生，第二天他便消失不见，这种事儿越来越多，不，好上帝，受够了，先生们！博须埃某一日忽然说，于是我说，好呀，我的朋友们！这儿卡壳了，我们给这没有希望的老槽子里涂上些润滑油，再撂下一颗彗星！

“他们派来解决我们的那些官员很无聊，不太像奥勃良，倒更像派逊斯：一些甲壳虫似的人，这些小牛排男爵们！我们笑了好久。我承认，搞定那些人并不是难事，那些精神屏障，只不过是一些过期的玉米脆片，精神入侵他们就像拿粗蜡笔涂墙似的。后来他们动用了神经干扰武器……我们那时候管它叫铡刀……”

他的声音微弱下去，下嘴唇颤抖起来。

“巴阿雷是头一个，撞在刀口上，口鼻和耳朵都流出血来，全烧成了一些黑色的洞，……若李和博须埃，我也拉不回来……”

他死死咬住嘴唇，又碰碰安灼拉的额头，精神触须在虚无中变形完全，仿佛把许多玻璃碎碴粗暴地拼接起来，成了一把形状狭长的漆黑尖刀。

他把这刀照着冰层中心刺了下去。

**火焰和浪潮的声响一阵阵冲刷安灼拉的耳膜。爱德华·霍普的白银镜面轰然碎裂，明亮的碎片类似大群的霓虹的蝴蝶，裹着油膜似的虹彩而全落入一座熔铸的火的瀑布的深渊：罂粟花海似的瓣瓣火舌翻卷流淌，好像蒙克笔下放着血色光焰的天空铺在上头——**

这云石神殿环绕他们，以种种不可能的角度折叠起来，那玻璃光纤似的精神触须仿佛盈盈发光的星环似的包围着安灼拉，又深深潜入他的脊骨——化作一对金黄灿烂的翼翅骨架，刺穿血肉，朝两侧伸展开来，其上翎羽形状狭长，也像打磨光亮的云石似的纯白无瑕，像近乎透明的轻薄的刀锋，一线白刃映着光明——

“醒过来，安灼拉！”

安灼拉朝上飞去。在意识的某个角落，他知道自己正在流血：它们顺着这新生的光灿的骨架朝下滴落，鲜红光亮的一道道细长痕迹，在身后汇聚成瓣瓣绽放的玫瑰花海般的，熊熊燃烧的一片；又像真正的海洋似的，潮汐轰鸣，无休无止。他每朝上升一刻，这光明便更增强一分，渐渐透出一种苍白的金黄光彩，恍若喷薄而出的崭新曙光，把这云石神殿的庞大骨架全染上一层水彩似的浅淡金色。

“醒过来！”

安灼拉尖叫出声，一层碧蓝的火焰的飓风环绕着他轰然升起，连通天地，那绛玉的穹顶应声碎裂，变作零零星星的一把暗红的闪光碎片，悉数落入火焰中去，再不见踪影；一层火雨随之而来，吞噬地面，又仿佛掀开了一张帷幕似的，显露出其上一面海面似的，风信子与紫罗兰色的广阔天空。这火焰仿佛也融在他的血液中，他的心脏变作一朵白热的，高密度的火苗，在胸腔和肋骨间明明灭灭地鼓动，——仿佛它也生着凶狠的翅膀似的。

他舒展双翼，朝上飞行，这一袭纯白的空间仿佛一张白纸似的，全随他的意志平铺开来，迷宫的影子仿佛累累繁花般绽放了，如同浪潮般涌来。

他低下头，由上而下俯视着陷在火焰中的神殿：

它看上去熟悉，且看上去陌生，——他猛然想起格朗泰尔的精神图景，想到那些嶙峋空洞的云石废墟，浸在翠绿的与深红的酒精中，仿佛一副表现主义的丙烯画作：苦艾酒绿得像他的眼睛，葡萄酒红得像他的血液。

“这是我们的德尔斐。”安灼拉在巨大的震悚中说。

九.

安灼拉睁开眼睛，正对上格朗泰尔冷汗涔涔的无血色的脸。他气喘吁吁地大笑起来。

“你醒过来啦！你回来啦！”格朗泰尔一连串地说，“安灼拉！阿波罗！”

安灼拉从他的反光镜片上望见他自己的脸：同样冷汗涔涔而无血色的，湿漉漉的金发一环环贴在皮肤上。那时候他还想同格朗泰尔问些别的话，但最终只是露出微笑。

“我在这儿，”他说，“格朗泰尔，我就在这儿。”

格朗泰尔还抓着他的手。他意识到格朗泰尔正跪在他身边。

“外头有军队，”格朗泰尔说，“安灼拉，房顶也已被作战部队包围啦，怪鸟没法留下……”

安灼拉看着他。

“我知道。”他镇静地说。

他拉着他跑出这简易的审讯室，黑影绰绰的走廊里横着两三具守卫的尸体，一致地头部中弹，变作暗红的血黑压压地铺了一地，仿佛一条暗沉的地毯。

“精神入侵，”格朗泰尔吹个口哨，“多瞧不起人！难道我就不会用吗？”

安灼拉把步枪提在一手中，又低下头去检查那守卫的卡宾枪。

“这枪给你，”安灼拉说，“我拿他的枪。格朗泰尔，前头就有军队了……”

他的话没有说完，下一刻他听见砰砰巨响环绕走廊，接着便是一片火海。在子弹的尖啸声中他感到格朗泰尔的精神触须闪过他的视线边缘：尖刀形状的，又像格尔尼卡式的交缠的灰影沿着折线裂开大口，从中透出漆黑沉沉的，明明灭灭的油彩深渊，事件视界。下一刻他的感官范围仿佛鲜血的阴影似的涌向四周，浪潮似的。

十.

安灼拉的精神图景轰然升起；一颗血红的圆日、一簇血红的玫瑰，——透过那神秘的纽带，格朗泰尔正把精神触须注入他的血液、他的双眼、他的耳朵、他的双唇，他的舌尖——玻璃纤维似的感官的细丝如同植物根茎似的深深下潜——世界登时变得清晰起来，色彩喷薄而出，在安灼拉的视觉里如同累累繁花似的绽放了——一切全是慢动作，仿佛玻璃镜面上游过虹色的涟漪——他的血里流着鼓点，如同古老的歌谣。

这些士兵全是训练有素的，在安灼拉的通感中，全变作昆虫甲壳似的一面面黑色盾牌，合金枪管的黑色亮光一闪而过，氚气瞄准镜一转角度，但是安灼拉比那更快：在枪声和白热的火光中他奔跑起来，在阴影和亮处之间穿梭、试图隐藏身形——空尖弹在空气中画出环环涟漪，白亮的气流边缘嘀嘀嗒嗒颤动，像杰克逊·勃洛克笔下一袭纯白的醇酸磁漆画作泼洒在黑色画布上。躲过这些子弹并非难事，——安灼拉深深喘息，心率上升，——感到格朗泰尔的玻璃碎碴似的神经触须轻轻擦过他的通感边缘，这向导的精神体一闪而过：仿佛忽忽闪闪的碧凤蝶结成队形，翅翼边缘猫眼石似的墨绿眼睛开开合合，黑洞洞的瞳孔缓缓扩张，全对准队伍前头的一个警察，一个哨兵——

安灼拉开了枪，看着子弹缓缓没入那哨兵蓝色制服下的血肉当中，绽开一朵艳红的石榴花。他转向又一人开火，而后是又一人，他的靴跟踏在同房梁平行的合金骨架上，借力一蹬，在半空中的钢筋与管道之间穿梭，近乎像在飞行。——格朗泰尔的精神屏障将他托起，仿佛一笔笔挥洒下克林姆式的金黄的光彩，漫溢流淌——画下一片潮汐不休的金铸的海洋，而安灼拉身处浪尖上，舞蹈不休。他的金发如同火焰般翻卷，那对蓝眼睛近乎是骇人的：光明灼热，恍若一对孪生太阳；他在半空中朝下连发数枪，恍若降下金与火的暴雨，其下留下一条蓝色的轨迹——在穿着制服的尸体之间开出一条殷红闪亮的血液的河。

他的德尔斐：鲜血的溪流在那一袭纯白的精神图景中缓缓蔓延，缓缓流淌，汇成大河，亮红与暗红的宝石似的浪潮全定格在那刀锋似的一刻，而安灼拉身处白刃上方。于是格朗泰尔的精神触须同他的融合在一处——仿佛绘制一幅表现主义的画作似的，鲜红的、金黄的与翠绿的透明的色彩随他的意志流向四处——金色作枝干，红色作花瓣，他在原地画出一株黄金骨架的玫瑰树，又开出大团大团的血红的玫瑰花来，一来一回，全随着心跳起落：它们全是感官，被这画笔似的精神触须联结在一处，又带来大量热量：正像恒星吞吐火焰似的。

安灼拉尖叫出声。在那一瞬间，他便是以西结的除魔大天使，是持银弓的阿波罗，是俄瑞斯忒斯，是欧吕阿德斯，是德维尼的狼，他的血脉可以追溯至戈尔古提昂的年轻战士，蓝眼睛里闪着冰川和烈火交汇的光彩，如神般璀璨夺目。格朗泰尔那画笔似的精神触须又朝下落，仿佛将猫眼石和黑夜本身揉在一起调成颜料，在安灼拉的脚下画下碧绿光灿的一环环轨迹，那线条比针尖更细，比星河更加明亮，那图案神秘而繁复，像将无数彗星与卫星的运行轨迹叠加在一处，环绕太阳——安灼拉的步伐踏在这轨迹上，他的舞蹈趋于热烈，趋于癫狂，仿佛打开了情绪的闸门，深藏心底的激情不再隐藏。

在某一瞬间，格朗泰尔又看见了那金灿灿的精神体，鬃毛在高速的风中散成一面光环，仿佛日晕。他们的舞步是如此古老，如此一致，仿佛他们已在过去的三百年内如此共舞过成千上万上百万次，那记忆深深印在他们的心中，如同本能，他们遵循某种节奏，如同从意识最深处响起的鼓点重合在一起，他们合二为一。

轰鸣的声浪中安灼拉向那面玻璃帷幕开了枪，向那白金与景泰蓝的终端机伸出手——

在舞步当中，他轻轻地，轻轻地碰了一下切换开关，将其扳动——

——如今

他的语声如一只不知名的鸟

的鸣叫

……应和如歌，只有三个

音符，纯净高昂

那是它真正的名字

【4】

**那是个夏季日子，空气呈发亮的橘黄色与粉红色。在一种碎片化的广角视觉中，格朗泰尔在灶上手忙脚乱地搅一盆奶油慕斯，又把一勺奶油塞进安灼拉的嘴里。轻盈的苹果味儿，甜腻腻的云朵似的，安灼拉朝他笑了。**

**“我会教你如何跳舞，因为你是极美的……第一支舞将会大获成功，我们可以一直跳到天亮！”**

“飞儿！飞儿！”

安灼拉抓起格朗泰尔的耳麦大声喊，“我为你开了那道锁啦！”

“安琪！”

公白飞的声音透过静电过滤，变得模糊而急促。

“安琪！大R！快从那儿出来……”

**“你要给我戴上戒指吗，阿波罗？”**

安灼拉看着堵住门口的三支防暴小队，又低下头，望着稳稳落在自己胸口的一片红色光点。

他感到格朗泰尔握住他的手。

“这可好玩，”格朗泰尔说，冲他笑起来，“我们不妨比一比，谁胸口的红点更多？”

安灼拉忽然感到鼻腔酸涩。

“好嘛，”他昂起头说，“我们数吧！”

又双双低下头去数。

“你这儿有八个，”格朗泰尔大声说，“讨厌！看来狙击手也有审美观哪！不过，从另一角度而言，我们也可说狙击手是毫无审美观的……”

安灼拉笑出声来。

**格朗泰尔在他的通感中说；他的声音听起来非常遥远，又近在咫尺，——他的嘴唇间流过纤细的气流，微不可查地擦在安灼拉的耳廓上。**

**“谁来抛花束呢？我们应该抛给古费，还是飞儿呢？——我要你被玫瑰花簇拥着，全要红玫瑰！——你。应当用玫瑰簇拥着卡宾枪……”**

他的精神触须同格朗泰尔的缠绕在一处。

安灼拉低下头去看——那精神触须在他的手指上流转着闪闪烁烁，最后变成一枚银戒指。安灼拉把它拾起来。

“我在乱动你的视觉系统啦。”格朗泰尔说。

**“太过奢侈可不行，安灼拉，或许我们该在一只巨大的抽屉里举行婚礼，把双手放在《社会契约论》上宣誓：不论是山岳派，还是沼泽派，——直到吉罗婷女士将我们分开。”**

**他望着格朗泰尔温和而惶邃的绿眼睛，一层流质的星尘似的色素碎片铺在那深绿的猫眼石似的虹膜深处，仿佛海底远远闪烁的细碎金沙，直通往漆黑的瞳孔的深渊。从遥远的地方传来大雨的声响，哗哗地敲在薄薄一层金属上头——它属于另一片天空：一座阴沉的天鹅绒似的墨绿色穹顶。空气中有铁锈的气味……**

他看着格朗泰尔。

“这婚礼和我们设想的不太一样，是不是？”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔于是笑。

“你允许吗？”他说。

安灼拉微笑着握了握他的手。在某一瞬间，他的精神触须碰了碰格朗泰尔的手指，又轻轻绕在上头，变作银闪闪的一环。

**一颗水珠慢慢流到安灼拉的脸颊上。**

**“原谅我。”**

**他摸索着拉住格朗泰尔的手。格朗泰尔把它握紧。**

**“安灼拉，喔，你这阿波罗，我的俄瑞斯忒斯，欧吕阿德斯，你这一朵鲜红的花朵！……我信仰你……”**

这微笑尚未结束，排枪就响了。

十一.

**“因为大家都不过尽力罢了，这才是一句好墓志铭：这儿长眠着玛丽安小姐，或帕忒莉亚小姐，或吉罗婷小姐，她呀！不太招人喜欢，——可她已尽她所能了。”**

“这作为墓志铭也太糟糕了点儿。就算是对大R来讲！不过，他就爱写这些东西——”

古费拉克说。

公白飞拉起他的手。

“你说得没错，”公白飞说，“安琪知道了一定要说，‘格朗泰尔，放严肃些！’”

他们一块笑了起来，放眼望着眼前的一片繁花似锦：团团簇簇的鲜红玫瑰在碧空与阳光底下闪闪发光，竟像是由红宝石雕刻出来似的，在微风中那层层叠叠的花瓣又仿佛一片亮红绸缎的湖面似的，泛着层层涟漪。

公白飞把一根手指放在那花丛中的一块石头上，摩挲着上头的字样。

“我多希望你能看到这些，”他温和地说，“这是因为有你，安琪……”

他不再说话了，望着日光下晶莹闪闪的一片玫瑰花。

“大R这孩子，”古费拉克说，“嘿，看看这些花！——倒是比墓志铭更适合他些。”

公白飞冲他点头。

“那时候他还成天吵着要婚礼哪，”古费拉克又说，于是笑了，“说完了又要哭，愁眉苦眼，说安琪瞧不起他！多美的云石雕像！他哪儿能够配得上哪？于是我对他说，等我们把一切都做好，等我们打赢这一仗，安琪准会答应，我们的安琪……”

他又伸手去摸一摸那石头，垂下眼睛，像望着另一个人似的。

“瞧花开得多美，我亲爱的。”

于是他和公白飞牵手望着花。阳光暖洋洋地落在他们身上，在这绿茵茵的山坡上传来沙沙的风声，此外再没有别的声音。

END

【1】：威廉·吉布森《冬季市场》

【2】：阿尔弗雷德·雅里《乌布王》

【3】：乔治·奥维尔《1984》

【4】：威廉·吉布森《神经漫游者》


End file.
